Kissing by the Eiffel Tower
by sakurawolf23
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are working on a project together when Adrien gets an idea


"Tikki I got to hurry up, he is almost here. Oh, my room is a mess!" Marinette says, throwing her clothes in her closet, barely missing Tikki in doing so.

"Mari, who is almost here?" Tikki asks as she dodges a shoe that came mere inches from hitting her. Marinette only kept throwing things into her closet and rushing about her room when a knock was heard downstairs.

"Marinette, your friend is here!" Her mother calls out. She could hear her mom tell the person where she was.

"Oh, no, he is here. Tikki, go hide somewhere." Marinette tells to the red kwami as she flew to go hide inside of a flower vase. Just in time too, because Marinette's visitor was here.

"Hey Marinette, you ready?" Adrien says as he brings his book bag up. He and Marinette were put together to do a project, courtesy of Alya of course. They decided to meet at her house instead of his for reasons that Adrien rather not say.

"Hey, Adrien. I am as ready as I will ever be.'' Marinette says as she lets out a nervous laugh. Adrien only smiles and puts his book bag besides hers. He then pull out his folder and take out the rubric for the assignment.

"Okay, so we are supposed to make a replica of the Eiffel Tower and put together all the facts that we know about it. We will then present it to the whole class." Adrien says as he reads off the piece of paper. Marinette nods and pulls out some Popsicle sticks, glue, shiny black spray paint, and some gold sequins to mimic the lights that come on at night. Adrien pulls out some paper and pencil to write the facts down.

''It's going to be very easy to make this, since we are both very creative people.'' Marinette says as she starts to put everything in its right place. Adrien laughs and shakes his head.

''No Marinette, you are creative, I don't have a single creative bone in my body.'' Adrien says as he starts putting the first few facts on the paper.

''Well of course you are, I mean, you are a model and there are different ways that you can be creative. Like whenever you into painting, fashion designing, singing, playing an instrument, or using your body. I think you are creative, even if you don't.'' Marinette says as she starts putting the base together. Adrien looks at her and smiles to himself, feeling a tiny bit better.

30 minutes later

Adrien was watching Marinette put the top of the Tower together when he noticed something. When Marinette is in extreme focus it seems like her eyes relax, getting an almost trance like state with them and the way her tongue sticks out by the tip, he got to admit….it was kind of cute. He starts wondering when exactly he had fallen for the soft spoken, bluette girl. He watches as she puts the finishing touches on the tower, her hands weaving in and out of the loops of the 2 foot structure. Her eyes flashing brightly as she finishes the last of it. 'Well here goes nothing.' Adrien thought as he leaned in.

''Well there we go; now all we need to do is spray paint it and put the sequ-.'' Marinette begins to say before she was interrupted by something warm on her mouth. Her eyes almost bug out of her head when she realizes that her crush, Adrien Agreste, is kissing her, her! As quick as the kiss came was as quick when it ended.

''You...you..'' Marinette stuttered, trying to find words in the mush brain of hers. Adrien put his head down and looks ashamed of himself.

''I'm sorry Mari, I only...I... I should go.'' Adrien says as he gets his stuff and prepares to leave.

''No, no! I'm sorry, it was just that you surprised me...why...why did you do that thiouhg?'' Marinette asks, tilting her head a bit.

''Well...because...I thought that you were cute...so I just...I jsut did it.'' Adrien says a blush on his face, one that is not so different from Marinette's.

''Oh, that's fine...I mean you can do that anytime you want...I mean...I kinda always liekd you...I mean.'' But before she could finish, Adrien kissed her again and somewhere in the room Tikki was giggling.

''Good for you, Mari.'' Tikki whispers.


End file.
